Field
The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus.
Discussion of the Background
Typically, a display apparatus includes a display panel displaying an image, and a data driver and a gate driver. The display panel includes a plurality of data lines and a plurality of pixels. The data driver outputs a data driving signal to the plurality of data lines, and the gate driver outputs a gate driving signal to the plurality of gate lines.
Such a display apparatus may display an image by applying a gate-on voltage to a gate electrode of a switching transistor connected to a gate line and applying a data voltage to a source electrode corresponding to a display image. As the switching transistor is turned on, a data voltage is applied to a liquid crystal capacitor and a storage capacitor for a predetermined time after the switching transistor is turned off. However, due to a parasitic capacitance existing between the gate and drain electrodes of the switching transistor, distortion may occur in an actual grayscale voltage applied to the liquid crystal capacitor and the storage capacitor. That is, there may be a discrepancy between a grayscale voltage output from the data driver and an actual grayscale voltage applied between the liquid crystal capacitor and the storage capacitor. Such a distorted voltage is referred to as a kickback voltage. As the kickback voltage increases, and as the discrepancies in kickback voltages between the switching transistors increases, the quality of an image displayed on the display panel may be reduced.
Recently, display panels have become larger and a high speed driving scheme is employed, deviations between the kickback voltages according to a pixel position become larger. Accordingly, image quality may not be uniform, since a charging ratio of the liquid crystal capacitor may become different according to the different kickback voltages.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art nor what the prior art may suggest to a person of ordinary skill in the art.